I Hate You
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: "I hate you." How could someone say such a terrible thing so lightly? They Had just met! How could he hate her, because of a friend?
1. I Hate You

As Angie went into the Inn to visit her friend Maya she knew something was different. It was in the air. And the air felt thick with could tell just by looking at Maya that something exciting happened, then again Maya got excited about anything that looked even semi-edible.

"What's up, Maya?" she asked her sublitly as to not get her to excited to the point of screaming, like last time when she visited with a slice of cake. I tried handing her the cake but Maya looked to excited to take it. In fact she didn't even notice it. WAIT! This is a miracle! I thought.

She couldn't even help myself but shout. "IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!"

"Huh?" Maya said as her excitement was ended by confusion."Oooooooh! CAKE!!!!" she shouted making a mad dash for the orange cake Angie held in her hands.

"No, no,no. No cake until you tell me what it is exactly that your so excited about." Angie said as she held it just out of the reach of the fanatic waitress.

"Fine!!!!" She yelled. Maya ran from behind the counter then grabbed Angie's hand and pull her up stairs. She had pulled Angie into the room she had first stayed in when coming to town. It had only two differences from when Angie had last been there. One was that there was now a suitcase layed atop the bed and two was that right next to the bed stood a boy that was just about Angie and Mayas' age. He had Peach colored hair and large Amethyst eyes, in his hair where three bobbi pins. The only other things that Angie had found notable was the sarcastic smirk planted firmly on his face and the fact that he wore a waiter's uniform. Maya pushed her over to him and wasted no time in introducing him to her.

"Chase this is my best friend Angie, Angie this is my childhood friend Chase, Now wheres my cake!?!" She shouted. Angie quickly threw the cake in her direction with knoledge that she would probably lose her hand if she actually handed it to her.

"Ah, Maya I told you not to bother me anymore. Oh and I wasn't ever your friend." these words had drawed Maya from her cake and into tears. (she had actually already finished her cake by then, but oh well.)

"Why are you so mean to me, Chase!" she cried as she ran out the door with her left over plasticwraped cake.

" Your Maya's best friend, right?" he asked, completely unphased that he had just brought Maya to tears.

"....Yes....." Angie said cautiously.

"I hate you too, either." he said plainly.

"You can't say that." she replied.

"I've said it before, so what makes you think I can't?" he asked. A hint of surprise was evident in his voice.

'He was shocked I didn't run away like Maya.' she thought.

"You can't say that because you don't even know me."

"If your friends with Maya then thats good enough." he replied with a smirk.

"Just so you know, that makes me better than you." she replied.

"And What would that mean?" he asked.

"Think about what you said." she she called out as she walked out the door.

***********************************************************************************

_* Tomorrow Morning At Ganache Mine District*_

As Angie waited for the Blacksmith's to open she heard someone whistle a lighthearted tune.

She turned around to see a certain blue haired boy happily whistling a tune from The Lion King and holding an axe on his shoulder. He seemed to be heading towards Praline Woods.

"Luke!!!!" she called out to the boy. The blue haired carpenter slowly turned in her direction.

"Angie!!!!!! he screamed. He dropped his axe to the ground then ran over to her. Seconds later he was twirling her around in a hug.

Angie!" He said as he placed her back on the ground with a chuckle. "What's up? He asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just need to upgrade a tool and get some wonderfuls refined." she said as she held out her axe.

"Well why don't you come with me to Praline Woods to chop some wood before you don't have your axe for a couple days? He asked. "We can talk while we while we're at it. He added.

" 'Kay." she said as she shrugged and followed him to Praline Woods. Minutes later (In our time.) they were in the Praline Woods and talking away while they chopped wood.

"Then I went, 'No, that's not a ferret, thats a weasel!' , and Bo was like, 'No way! Thats sooo a ferret! Go and ask Dale!' and I was like Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!, Hey Angie are you listening?" he asked as he turned to face her. Angie was indeed not listening for she had stopped chopping wood and had fallen deep within the depths of LaLa Land. She was daydreaming about how the white cat by the docks could transport itself to the front of the Inn in mere seconds.

"Hey maybe we should go to the Inn for some lunch, Angie?" Luke asked. This woke her from her daydream.

"Oh no! Luke we can't go there! Not until he's figured it out!" she exclaimed.

"He who?" Luke asked In a confused tone.

"The new waiter, Chase! He said he didn't like me because I was Maya's best friend. I didn't like that so I told him I was better than him, because I don't judge people by who their friends are. He asumed that just because I was Maya's friend, that meant I was exactly like her."

"Well then! Thats a ridiculous reason soooo" Luke said, throwing his hands in the air. "I think we should go anyways!" He said as he headed out of Praline Woods.

"Fine!" she said. "Just let me drop of my axe at the Blacksmith's. I'll get the wonderfuls refined later!" she added. After they had dropped of her axe they ran to the Inn to beat the lunch rush.

**********************************************************************************

_*****Ifront of the Inn*_

'Maybe he'll be in the kitchen.' Angie thought as she opened the door.

"May I take your order?" Maya asked as she looked down at the paper in her hands. She looked up at them then she squealed. "Angie! Luke! Hi! What can I get you?" she asked more enthusiastically than before.

" A Spinach Salad for me, and Curry rice for Angie." Luke ordered. " Oh and have someone other than you take the food to us." he added.

"Why?" Maya asked.

" We actually wan't food on our plates when we get them." he replied.

"Hmph! Well fine!" she said as she took the order to the kitchen. After chatting about random things with Luke the food was finally ready. They could tell because after a few minutes Chase came out with some Curry and a Spinach Salad, he looked towards them then turned the color of a tomato with what seemed like anger. Then he had dropped the dishes on the floor, and they had landed with a large screeching crack.

"Chase! What did you do this time!" Yolanda screeched.


	2. The Crazed Cook

Thanks for the Review!

Disclamer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Collen immediately rushed to them as Chase Stomped back insisde the kitchen. Seething with..........Anger? Either way he was gritting his teeth and his pale face was now a bright shade of red.

Collen had assured them that there was a mishap in the kitchen and their food would arrive shortly.

"What has gotten into that boy?" Collen muttered as she walked away. Minutes later Maya had come out of the kitchen carrying their food. She rushed towards them and plopped down on the chair next to Angie.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Luke asked her as she slid the plates on the table.

"I'm taking my break now so I can talk to Angie." she answered as she stared at the plates of food.

"And to eat, again." Luke added.

"Hey I don't eat all the time, Luke!" Maya complained.

"Hahaha! Thats a good one. The day you don't eat everything even semi-edible in sight, is the day Candace is as confident as Julius." he said with a chuckle.

"Hmph! Sometimes your just as mean as Chase!" she whined. Maya let out a high pitched wail as if she were about to cry. She began to whimper and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Will you calm down if I give you my Curry?" Angie asked. Maya nodded enthusiasticallyin and scooped up a spoonful of curry. So what do you wanna talk about, Maya? She asked.

"Well......Chase has been acting really weird lately." Maya stated.

"How so?" she asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Like after you left he stormed off somewhere, he seemed reaaallly angry about something. And just earlier he dropped your order. He never drops the food he makes. It's completely unlike him." she said as she scooped up another rather large spoonful of Curry and stuck it into her mouth. "He's sooo proud of his cooking he would never let that happen." she commented through another large mouthful of Curry. Maya looked up as if she had just broken from a trance. "Ooooooh! Do you think they threw away that food already? Maybe I can dig it out of the trash can!" she squealed than ran off towards the kitchen. Moments later Chase stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed Angie. He pulled her out the of the front door and infront of the Inn.

"Why did you come here?" he demanded.

"Luke wanted to go to lunch." she said as she crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Well no one wants you here." he said with a frown. "You could have gone somwhere else for your date." he added.

"Well first off your probably the only one who dosen't want me here, and second off its not a date, I came because Luke and I where passing time in the Praline woods when he got hungry." She said with a smirk.

"Well you should have gone somewhere else." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you care anyways?" she asked. Chase blushed.

" None of your bussiness. Just don't come over here anymore." he demanded.

" Can't. Maya would be sad that I wouldn't able to visit her anymore. Plus you have no control over anything I do." she said with a smirk.

"Then have her visit you! I don't care! Just stay away. I can make it so you can't come here any more." he said as he crossed his arms. Just then Shelly was passing by.

"Ahhhh. Young love." she sighed.

"What!" Chase demanded as he ran over to Shelly whom was shuffling away as fast as she possibly could.

Angie took this chance to run back into the Inn and away from the now seemingly broken cook.

Just as Angie ran into the Inn Maya ran out of the kitchen. Her face was covered in bits of Curry rice and spinach.

"I'll never understand why you eat out of the garbage can when you can eat it directly from the fridge." Angie commented.

"Good idea." she declared as she ran back into the kitchen. Most likely to eat the fridge.

"So what happened?" Luke asked.

"Aparently I can't come back here anymore." Angie replied.

"Well what are you gonna do for your birthday then. I thought you were gonna go here for it."

"What! My birthday's soon!" Angie replied with wide, surprised eyes.

"Yeah tomorrow, I think." he said with a shrug.

"I'll go ahead and talk to Maya to see what she thinks about it then." Angie replied, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Maya!" she called out to Maya whom was currently dig her way through the fridge.

"Yeah?" she said without turning away from her food.

"I can't come here anymore. Which means I can't have my birthday party here." she said. "Any ideas?" she added.

"I don't know, how about a sleepover?" she asked, finally turning away from her food.

"Alright!" she replied.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you likeed it. Please Review. I'd love to see what everyone thinks of this.

P. anyone has ideas for the sleepover feel free to tell me! I've got a little writers block so it would be a HUGE help! thanks! :)


	3. Around the Town

Angie didn't have a lot of time to perpare for the party so she would have to act fast. She grabbed Maya from the fridge (with quite a lot of trouble I might add.) and headed towards the tailor's shop. There she found Luna and Candace.

"Hey!" Angie greeted as she let go of Maya's hand.

"Hi. I don't mind you and your horrid clothes visiting that much anymore but will you please stop bringing Maya along with you. Last time she ruined half of the fall line with cake stains. It was unbearable. My poor designs!" Luna greeted.

"H-h-hi A-angie." Candace stuttered.

"Hi! Candace! Luna!" Maya said as she ran towards the kitchen.

"You better not eat everything Maya!" Luna called out. "So." Luna said as she turned towards Angie. "What do you want anyway?" she asked.

"I'm having a sleepover tomorrow and I wanted to invite you to it." Angie explained.

"W-w-what's the o-occasion?" Candace asked.

"It's my birthday." she declared.

"Ooooooh! Candace and I'll design you a pretty dress for your present!" Luna squealed as she ran over to the counter to get some paper and a pencil to design the dress.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I don't think I'd ever be able to wear it anyway." Angie pointed out.

"Oh! I know you can't wear a dress while your farming but you should still have one!" Luna declared as she scribbled a design on the paper.

"Oh, well Maya and I have got to go." Angie mumbled. "Maya!" she called out.

"Yeah! What is it?Ooooh theres some cake in here!" she screamed.

"Maya leave the cake alone." Luna called out.

"No!" Maya screeched. Luna turned from her designing and went into the kitchen.

"Luna! Luna! What are you doing with those tongs? Luna, no!Aaacck! " Maya screamed. Seconds afterward they could see Luna dragging Maya behind her by the pigtails with tongs. Maya was

"Noooo! My Cake!" Maya screamed as she made a last desperate attempt to crawl back to the kitchen.

"Come on, Maya! We've gotta go!" Angie said as grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her out the door.

"We can get you some cake at the next stop." she mumbled as she pulled Maya towards the next stop: Ganache Mine District.

**********************************************************************************

_*__Ganache Mine District*_

After a long walk they had finally reached Ganache Mine District.

"Hmmmm..... Where should we go first." Angie mumbled.

"Let's go to Anissa, Angie!" Maya said.

"You only want to go there so yo ucan eat up all of their stock." Angie pointed out.

"But don't you wanna invite Anissa?" she asked.

"Fine. We'll go. But stay away from the food." she ordered.

"Just a couple strawberries?" she plead.

"Fine. I might as well get some for tomorrow anyways." she mumbled.

They walked down the path to see the Souffle Farm within seconds. Craig was outside, pulling some weeds out of the garden, Taylor was probably of somewhere with Chloe, and Anissa and Ruth were most likely inside, managing the shop.

"Hi, Anissa! Hey, Ruth!" Angie greeted as she went over to the counter Anissa was at. "We'd like 39 srawberries, please." she told Anissa.

"Wow thats a lot of Strawberries." Anissa commented. She grabbed a bag full of strawberries and handed them to Angie. Angie handed her the pay then threw to strawberries in Maya's direction.

"What are they for?" she asked.

"For my Birthday party, its a sleepover. Do you wanna come." she asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"Alright, we gotta go now." she said, waving as she grabbed Maya and pulled her out the door.

"Alright, now we need to invite Kathy and Renee, and get some flour, eggs and milk." Angie listed.

"Wouldn't you have eggs and milk at your farm." Maya pointed out.

"Yeah, I should have some but somebody," Angie said as she glanced at Maya, "Ate all of yesterday's stock."

"Well then well just go and catch the theif and make them give us the eggs and milk." Maya declared.

"Yeah, I already tried." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Then we'll go to Brownie Ranch." she declared.

" Alright." she said with a sigh. They headed towards Brownie Ranch in a hurry, for by know it was rather dark, and while most people in town wern't creepy stalkers the Mayor had always seemed on the creepy side. In fact Maya had once seen him order a gingerbread model of town and everyone in it when she was twelve, then again she was probably eating cake at the time so she might have been seeing things as a result of a super sugar rush. Either way the mayor was creepy.

"What time is it, Angie?" Maya asked

"7:00, I think." she replied.

"Maybe we should hurry." she suggested.

"That's what we're trying to do, Maya." she said as they ran to the entrance of the store. "Oh, Kathy! Hi!" she greeted to the cow girl that sat by the house, gazing at the horses. She snapped away from the majestic view with a smile.

"Hi, Angie! What are you doing here?" she asked. " Are ya getting another Horse?" she asked.

"Nope! I came here to see if you and Renee wanted to come to my birthday party." Angie said.

"It's a sleepover." Maya added.

"Sure! Renee will probably be done with the animals soon. I'll tell her for you." she said.

"Alright, bye!" Maya and Angie said as they entered the store. Ding, ding, ding.

"May we help you?" Hanna and Cain asked in unison.

" Yes. We would like fourteen eggs and two gallons of milk, please." Angie ordered.

" Thats a bit much for a cake, isn't it?" Maya asked Angie.

"The way you eat, no way." Angie replied.

"Here they are." Hanna said as she held out a basket full of eggs and milk.

"Thanks." Angie said as she traded the gold for the eggs and milk.

"We better hurry if we don't wanna be late." Maya commented.

"I'll head to my house and prepare the cake. Remember to come extra early tommorrow so we can set everything up." she told Maya.

"Alright! Bye!"Maya called out as she ran off into the distance.


	4. The Sleepover

Thanks for the Reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclamer: I do not own Harvest Moon, Howl's Moving Castle, Anastasia, Labyrinth, or That Darn Cat. In fact, I don't think I was alive when Labyrinth was made.

* * *

The party had been prepared just in time for seconds after Maya and Angie had finished decorating the cake,(Although Maya had regularly tried to eat the entire thing in one bite.) the guests had arrived. Each carried boxes of all different shapes and sizes. As they had settled into their sleeping bags Angie and Maya realized that they hadn't set up anything to do. "What do we do, Angie?" Maya whispered to to Angie.

"I don't know I guess I can pop a ton of popcorn and pull out some movies." Angie suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll get the popcorn." Maya declared as she got up. Before she could reach the kitchen Angie had pulled Maya back on the ground.

"Maya, don't even think about going to the kitchen." she ordered.

"But I only wanted to make some popcorn." she said in an innocent tone.

"Please, you wanted to go and eat the whole fridge, and my wax fruit." Angie accused.

"Fine. I'll stay here. But can I at least have a bowl of popcorn?" She asked.

"Fine." Angie said as she got up and walked over to the bookshelf. There on the bookshelf were many, many books and a small section of DVDs. She randomly picked up four movies. Then she went in front of everyone to speak.

"Alright everyone, Maya and I pick four of our favorite movies to watch tonight and we're going to have a vote on which one to watch first. The movies are Howl's Moving Castle, Anastasia, That Darn Cat, and Labyrinth." she announced.

**********************************************************************************

"Angie and I tallied up the results and they are as follows Maya announced.( including Maya and Angie's votes)

Howl's Moving Castle-3

Anastasia-2

Labyrinth-2

That Darn Cat-0

**********************************************************************************

"Did you hear that girl Martha from Port Haven? They say Howl tore her heart out." they heard one of the girls in the movie say.

"Chase is a lot like that." Maya commented as she stuffed impossibly large amounts of popcorn in her mouth.

"He eats girls hearts?" Angie asked sarcastically.

"No but he's sooooo mean!" Maya complained.

"You know you should sell Chase so short, Maya." Kathy commented.

"Why? That's exactly how he is." she declared.

"You just haven't gotten to know him, I bet he's a lot better then what everyone thinks." Kathy said.

"Well, I guess so... But still he's mean!" Maya said. "You agree with me, right Angie?" she asked.

"He is pretty mean," she mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"Well alrighty then, two against one! We win!" Maya announced quietly as she turned back to the screen. About an hour and a half later the movie had ended and Maya was getting restless. She kept mumbling about cake.

"Can we have cake now?" Maya finally asked.

"Yes Maya! We can have cake now." Angie stated with a sigh. " Everyone at the table, we're gonna have cake now!" she announced,

"No! No! Don't go near the Cake! The cake is mine!" Maya screeched. But everyone had ignored Maya for this was normal behavior for her. So Angie had carefully set the Cake on the table and a bowl of strawberries beside it. Angie had cut slices for everyone exept Maya, and as a result

Maya had taken every single bit of the cake that was left in the pan. (it was a large cake so about more than half) Then she clamed that she would eat any cake that someone else didn't want. When nobody gave their cake up, she would end up just staring at it, until they handed it over.

"Alright! Now that we're done with our cake!" Luna announced as she glanced at Maya. "How old are you now Angie?" she asked.

"23." she anounced. " I feel old." she added.

"D-d-don't feel o-o-old." Candace mumbled.

"Yeah! Your not old! I'm a year older than you and I don't feel old." Kathy said.

"For now." Renee said.

"Yeah, but I think I see a couple wrinkles on your face, Kathy!" Luna teased.

"Only you, Luna, only you." Kathy said whilst shaking her head in a disapproving gesture.

"Only I what?" she asked.

"Only you would tease about wrinkles and not see the thousands that are on your own face!!" Kathy said as she pointed a finger at Luna's face. Luna let out a gasp and quickly pulled out a mirror from her pocket.

"Hey! I don't have any wrinkles!" she shouted as she her fists on her hips. By now everyone except Maya and Luna were laughing very loudly.(Luna because it was about her and Maya because she was too focused on the cake, and she has a very low attention span.)

"Hahahaha! Yeah but you thought you did!" Kathy said through her laughing.

"Hmph! That just mean, and to think that I trusted you." Luna said with a pout.

"L-l-luna, i-it was o-only a j-j-joke." Candace mumbled.

"Luna, I'm sure that Kathy didn't mean to be mean." Renee said.

" Luna, your way to young to have wrinkles." Anissa stated.

" Well.... Alright. What do we do now, Angie?" Luna asked.

"I....I don't know. I guess we can see my farm animals." Angie replied as she got up from her seat and walk towards the door. She grabbed her robe then opened door for the others to follow. Each of them followed her out the door in their coats and robes happily. Except for Kathy and Luna.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" Luna asked. "I'd rather not get my new silk pajamas dirty." she added.

"Can I stay her too?" Kathy asked forcefully.

"Yeah, sure. But I thought you would want to see my horse, Pegasus. You've been bothering me about it for a while now." Angie said.

"Yeah, but I'm really sleepy." she replied, yawning for emphasis.

"Kay, see ya later." Angie said with a wave as Luna and Kathy snuggled into their sleeping bags. Several minutes later they had finished looking at the Horses, Chickens, Silkworms, Cows, and Goats, and headed inside. Once inside they found a sleeping Luna, but there was no Kathy anywhere.

"Where's Kathy?" Renee whispered.

"I don't know. I think she might of decided to see Pegasus after all." Angie replied in a whisper.

"We should go to sleep." a sleepy Maya mumbled as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"S-s-she'll p-probably b-be b-back later." Candace stuttered quietly as she slipped into her sleeping bag.

"Yeah lets go to sleep." Ansissa said with a yawn. "We stayed up later than it's healthy too." she added as she slipped into her sleeping bag.

"Alright." Angie mumbled as she and the others slipped into their sleeping bags and slept away.

**********************************************************************************

*_6:00 In The Morning _*

Even on her birthday, Angie couldn't wake up any later than six. She was used to it. So she had headed outside with a cup of hot chocolate as quietly as she possibly could to wait for the others to wake up. Kathy had shone back up a few minutes after they had all went to sleep with the excuse that she had wanted to see the horses more than she had wanted to go to sleep, so she too was snoring away inside.

Angie didn't want to wake them so she had to go outdoors. There, to her astonishment was the snow white cat that she always saw at the dock, it had a collar handwriting sprawled across the paper. on it and it was happily eating Saury. Next to it sat a small jewelery box and a note. She picked up the note and opened it to see a slightly sloppy and

"Dearest Angie,

I saw you admiring this creature two days ago for who knows what reason,

so I decided to give it to you as a birthday gift. The box laying beside it

was also from me.

From,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. The cat likes Saury.

Angie quietly picked up the box and opened it only to uncontrollably let out a gasp. For inside the box was a pendant with a large Black Pearl in the center. She ran indoors to show her sleeping friends only to find them sitting on the kitchen table, rubbing their eyes and sipping hot cocoa.

"Hi, Angie, whats all the excitement about?" Luna mumbled as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Apparently I've got a secret admirer." she said as she held out the Black Pearl Pendant. "They also gave me the white cat that lives by the dock." she added.

"Well lets see the cutie, then." Kathy said as she hopped outside.

"Yeah! As soon as we see the cat we can have breakfast!" Maya declared as she ran outside. The others all rubbed their eyes and yawned as they followed the enthusiastic girls out the door. Outside they saw Kathy holding the snow white cat in her arms and petted it carefully as it purred.

"Awwwww... I'm not really a cat person but it so cute." Anissa said.

"It's soooooo cute! Luna said as she reach out to pet it's head.

"I-i-it's a r-really n-n-nice c-cat, Angie." Candace stuttered softly.

"The animals on the farm aren't near as cute as this sweetiepie." Renee commented.

"Awwww.... Its so sweet." Maya mumbled. "I could almost eat it up." Maya added as she looked at it hungrily.

"Maya!" Kathy and Angie growled as Kathy held the cat protectively.

" You will not eat my cat!" Angie ordered.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding. Although I am a little hungry." she said as she glanced at the cat once more.

"EWWWWWW!" They all said in disgusted tones.

"Only you, Maya, only you." Angie said while swinging her head side to side.

"Alright! Lets go inside before Maya attempts to eat Sweetpea again." Kathy said as she walked inside, carrying the cat in her arms.

"It's name's not Sweetpea! Its Satin!" Luna argued.

" What are you talking about it so looks like a Sweetpea!" Kathy screamed.

"I-I t-think i-it looks like a Sasha." Candace mumbled.

"Are you kidding me it looks like its name should be Salmon." Renee pointed out. They continued to argue about the name until Maya went into the kitchen and started to cook everything in the fridge.

"No!!!!" they shouted as Maya reached for the dial. Renee, Angie, and Kathy (Who had let the cat go once they got inside) all tackled her to the ground to keep her from turning the stove dial on and burning down everything from Angie's house to the town square.

"I was just going to make some breakfast." Maya whined.

"No, what you were going to do was burn my house down." Angie stated. Now that Maya had been pushed away from the stove Angie had started to make breakfast and the girls resumed fitting about what they should name the cat. In the end they all agreed on Jade because of the color of it's eyes.

By now Angie had started to wonder exactly who it was that sent her the expensive pendant and Jade.

"Who would admire a farmer?" she mumbled to herself as she set their breakfast on the table.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I worked all day on it! I think its the longest one yet! Sorry if it wasn't very good, I wouldn't know, 'cus I've never hosted a sleepover. Please Review! Bye!


	5. Angie Visits the Town Hall

I hope you like this chapter! I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while! I'm sorry for the wait!Enjoy!

* * *

After breakfast, Angie and the others had decided to open the presents. Angie grabbed the gifts then layed them out on the table. She opened Luna and Candace's first to see exactly what Luna had promised, for inside was a beautiful dark blue dress with an intricate design of ivy around the waist, neck and bottom hem. Upon opening Renee's gift she found a new fishing pole. Inside Anissa's gift was a large package of cold medicine and inside Kathy's was a stuffed horse. The last gift, Maya's, Angie shuddered at the thought of opening. 'It could be anything.'she thought as she remembered the awful smell she had smelt earlier. Angie slowly reached out to find to open it. Scared to find something like what she had gotten last year. A _burnt,_ _smelly, _and poisonous snake. To add to that, it looked about three weeks old. She shivered at the thought, than she quickly opened it up. Inside was something. It was black and slimy looking. It looked like someone had grabbed a carrot and their hands had burnt it to a crisp.

"Carrot?" Angie wondered aloud.

"No, silly!" Maya said with a giggle. "It's curry rice!"

"Oh." Angie mumbled as she closed the box. In a trance like state she put it in her rucksack the door.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?" Maya asked sweetly. 'I think she's trying to kill me.' Angie thought.

"I think gonna save it for lunch." Angie replied as she got some tuna out of the fridge to give to Jade. A few minutes later, all Angie's friends left and Angie went to check on her crops. 'The crops were dying earlier.' Angie thought sadly. They were still dying, and it then dawned on Angie that she would have to get a part time lob to pay for the wasted crops. She had to prepare for the next season.

"Pegasus!!!" She called out then let a out a shrill whistle. Her horse was outside in a matter of seconds. As she hopped on Angie realized that she didn't know where to get a part time job. _Heaaaad to the toown haaalll. Head to the town haalll. _A voice in the deepest depths of her mind told her. Something like this was rare so she did exactly what it said, for worry of what it would do if she didn't do what it said. So Angie rode through the town to Waffle Town's very own Town Hall.

"Stay." she ordered at her horse as she walked indoors. Sitting at his desk, pretending to work was Gill, a bleach blond boy with, in Angie's perspective , a very boring personality. Sitting next to the blond sat Elli. A perky older woman, whom many of the younger residents came to for advice.

_"_Hi, Elli!" Angie waved. Elli quietly waved back, then put her pointer finger to her mouth, signaling that Angie should be quiet. She then sharply pointed her pen towards, Gill. Whom was now refiling and reorganizing the resident files yet again. Angie mouthed an 'Oh.' than quietly sneaked behind Gill, acting as if she was going to talk to the mayor, who was currently at the desk in the back.

Just as she was directly behind Gill, she let out, right next to his ear, in the most shrill and annoying voice Angie could possibly manage, she squealed, "HI GILL!!!!!" The blond immediately jumped and turned to see Angie. 'He probably thought it was Maya.' Angie thought as she remembered the many times Maya had surprised, and admittedly nearly taken his life with what Angie had just done. She let out a quick laugh as the blond had calmed down enough to glare at her.

"I said Hi!" Angie repeated.

"Hello, Angelina. Now would you please leave me alone, I must work." he said with a sigh as he attempted to batter Angie away."

"Can't." she declared.

"And why is that, Angelina? Is it because you want to annoy me?" he asked.

"Well...Actually yes! That and I need to know where I can get a part time job." she said in a gleeful tone.

"Then go and see my father, I am much to busy for your antics, Angelina."

"Can't." Angie said plainly.

"And why can't you go this time, Angelina?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Weeeellll.... To put it plaaaiinlyy......." she started. "Your Father scares me." she declared.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Preetty much."she said with a shrug.

"Then go over there, anyways." he said as he pushed her. 'Wow..... He's really determined to get back to nothing.' Angie thought as she walked towards the mayor.

"Hello, Mayor. Where can I get a part time job?" she asked the mayor.

"Well, Angie! That's a tough question." he started as droned on and on about where she could get a part time job. When he started to get of topic and talk about potatoes, Angie knew it was time to go. So she sneaked off out of the office and over to Gill.

"I pity any poor soul that plans to marry you." Angie whispered to him.

"Why is that?" Gill asked with a confused expression.

"A. You're a very boring person, and B. Your father is very talkative and creepy." Angie answered. Gill began to blush, then handed her a paper.

"While you were talking to my father, I typed up a list of all the places you can look for part time jobs at." he explained, still blushing.

"Thanks, Gill!" she said as she looked down at the list.

'The Town Hall'

'The Sundae Inn'

'On The Hook'

'Shelly's Tailor Shop'

'Meringue Clinic'

'The Blacksmith's'

'Dale's Carpentry'

By now Angie had realized that today would be the perfect day to find out who exactly was her secret admirer. As she left the Town Hall, she realized that it too was on the list of places.

"But the Town Hall is sssoooo boring, and Gill would never want to marry a farmer. He'd probably want to marry a lady." Angie mumbled as she made her way to her horse. 'I should go to On the Hook first, for the white cat was always there during the daytime, and Toby could have easily seen me with it, when he was not sleeping anyways.' she thought as she rode off.

* * *

Please Review! Bye!


	6. A Part Time Job

I'm soooo sooorrry! I haven't included Chase in THREE CHAPTERS!!!!!!! I'm soooorrrry!!!!!! I promise he'll be in here more often. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Disclamer:Harvest Moon rocks, But unfortunately I do not own it.

* * *

As she walked into On the Hook, Angie realized that she had rarely spent any time a all at On the Hook. She felt rather strange indeed when she found herself asking for a part time job at a place she rarely went to. But it had happened all the same. So here she was, standing at the front counter, waiting for customers, while the owner, Ozzie, his son, Tao, and Pascal all went out fishing. She had been told that Toby would be coming back soon, and she was to give him his pay for the day then leave the shop to him. "Hopefully I Toby won't be long." Angie muttered. It had already been two hours, which was a lot longer than what soon was supposed to be. At this time it was now twelve o'clock and he sure was testing her patience. Suddenly the little bell above the door ringed and Angie looked up, thinking it was a costumer, which was apparently rare. But it was not, for standing in the doorway was Toby, his eyes near closed and a permanent sleepy expression planted firmly on his face.

"Hiii, Angiee." he said tiredly as he sat in a nearby chair. He then started to snore rather loudly. Angie had no idea what to do now. She couldn't stay, she had to get as many part time jobs as possible to make up for the dying crops. But she couldn't just leave the shop unattended. Toby wouldn't likely wake if a robber showed up. So in the end she just plain up and ran. Toby didn't seem like the kind of guy to go to all the trouble of getting a necklace made just for her. He would probably just give her a fish for her birthday anyways. She thought as she ran of atop her horse. She thought she could visit Shelly's Tailor Shop next, seeing as she didn't want to face seeing Chase again. Upon her arrival she saw that the shop was closed for maintenance. With sigh she got back on Pegasus and crossed off Shelly's Tailor Shop on the list. Then looked through it once more. She'd rather not have to go to the clinic, but seeing as it was a pretty long trip to the Ganache Mine District and back she had decided to go to it anyways. 'Besides, anything was better than seeing that horrid Chase.' she thought as she climbed back off her horse and entered the Clinic.

"Hi, Jin! Hi,Irene! Can I have a part time job?!?!" she asked, hoping they couldn't say no.

"Angie, deary, I am very sorry but we're a bit crowded now that Jin's got a apprentice ."

"Oh..... May I meet him?" she asked.

"Of course, deary. PERRY!!! COME OUT HERE, WE'VE GOT A GUEST!!!!" she called out.

"Are they alright!?!?!?" a young boy's voice called out nervously as he walked into the room. Perry looked to be about a year younger than Bo, with bright orange eyes, and steel blue hair.

"Oh! Hello, madam. Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Um... Yes. I just wanted to meet you before I leave the clinic. I'm Angie." she said as she shook his hand.

"And I am Perry. I hope to not see you in the near future." he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to talk more but I'm very busy, so BYE!" she said as she exited with a small wave.

"No jobs there either." she mumbled with a sigh as she climbed on to her horse. 'This is going to be a looooong day.' she thought as she began to ride slowly. As she rode past the Inn she heard a loud yell that sounded like "MAYA GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW!!!!!!" which was probably Chase.

'I miss going in there.' she thought as she traveled through the houses. Angie suddenly heard a voice call out to her, telling her to turn back, which she did. She rode so fast that she couldn't even see the scenery that was racing past her. Not that she cared, though. She was having to much fun to care. She hadn't gone this fast in quite a while. 'This is fun.' she thought, 'I should listen to the creepy voices in my head more often.' she thought.

_"Yeah, you should."_ the voice said, but Angie ignored it.

_"Hey! Are you listening!?!" _it asked.

"Ah huh." she mumbled as she got off of her horse, her eyes fixed on the door. She wondered how everyone was doing. It had only been a few days, about two actually, but she missed everyone anyways,(she comes at least twice a day.) and she once heard that the Inn payed well. She opened the door to see Maya waiting for the next customer by the door as usual.

"HI ANGIE!!!!!" Maya shouted as she grabbed Angie in a huge hug.

"Um. Hi, Maya." she mumbled, remembering the black carrot thing that she had gotten as a present earlier. She cringed.

"HAVE YOU EATEN YOUR CURRY RICE!?!?!" Maya shouted. "WAS IT GOOD!?!?!?!" she screamed into Angie's ear.

"Uhhhh.... Yea?" she said. 'Hopefully she won't look in my rucksack.' she thought.

"YAY!!!!! I'll make you curry rice every day!" she squealed gleefully.

"N-now, dear." Collen mumbled in a desperate attempt to save Angie from the wrath of Maya. "I don't think Angie can eat curry rice every day." she said.

" Alright! I'll make it the first Friday of every month, for the rest of my life!"she declared.

"I'm so dead." Angie mumbled to herself. As Maya danced around the now empty Inn singing the curry rice over and over again in her strange scary out of tune voice Angie said: "Can I have a part time job?"

"Oh of course! We're always a little short on help!" Collen said as she ushered her towards the kitchen and handed her an apron.

"Maya! Out of the kitchen, NOW!" a voice ordered from infront of the stove.

"Hmph." Angie turned around as she put on he rapron then looked up to see Chase,hovering over the stove, tasting a soup and pouring various spices into it.

"If You really think for one second that I'm Maya, then you've got more problems then I thought." she said with a smirk. Chase turned from the stove and crossed his arms.

"Angie!!!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so now you've got some brains." she said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Why are you wearing an apron?" he asked as he raised a peach eyebrow.

"I work here now! So get out of the way." Angie said as she pushed past him to get to the stove.

"Oh, no! I'M the chef here. You'll be working as a waitress." he ordered with a push.

"But, Collen put me here, and she owns the Inn." Angie said as she grabbed the spoon and began to stir the soup, adding a dash of spice here and there.

"No. I shall not be forced to see someone I hate." he said as he grabbed the spoon back and pushed her from the stove. " Prove yourself to be a good cook. Then perhaps I'll let you work in the kitchen. We already have two chefs anyways. What makes you think we need another?!?" he shouted.

"We'll considering one of them is a ignorant pig, I'd say yes." she said as she excited the kitchen. 'I shall _never_ get along with that boy.' she thought as she went over to the door and waited for a customer to arrive.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

P.S. You'll find out a lot more about the secret admirer in the next chapter!


	7. What had Happened at Sundae Inn

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the Review!

Disclaimer: I do not onw Harvest Moon! I wish I did though!

* * *

It had been hours before the dinner rush had finally come, and Angie was exhausted. Maya kept on going on and on about curry rice and Chase kept glaring at her and Maya. It was amazing she was still alive. The endless silent bickering between them could have killed anyone near. But as soon as a customer walked into the door they would all put on huge cheesy smiles and act overly happy as they asked 'May I take your order?' Unfortunately no one had yet to walk through the door and quite a while and it was now around dinner time. As they were cleaning tables for the third time now, Maya and Angie heard a chime coming from the doorway. Then another, another and yet another. Making a set of

four chimes coming from the doorway. Upon looking up they saw that standing in the doorway were four young men and an elderly and creepy man standing near the door, waiting for a waiter or waitress to escort them to their tables. These people could be easily noted to be Luke, Gill, Owen, Julius, and Mayor Hamilton.

"Wow." Maya whispered.

"They don't come around this time normally?" Angie asked in a whisper to Maya.

"Only Gill and Mayor Hamilton." she whispered back as she walked towards the group. Angie soon followed in suit.

"Where would you like to sit?" Angie asked nervously.

"Oh! I think I'll sit by myself this time." the Mayor replied. In a whisper to Angie he added: "Gill needs to spend more time with people his age, anyways. He's starting to act like he's older than me! And that just won't do."

"You know I am right here." Gill stated in a bored tone. "And for the record Father, I act much older than you because you act like a child." he said coldly.

"Either way, Gill your comin' with us!" Luke said as he slapped him on the back roughly. Luke let out a chuckle then started to walk over to a booth which he had chosen. The others quickly followed in suit. Julius sat next to Gill and Owen sat next to Luke, while the Mayor sat two tables away from them, but still trying to listen in on what ever conversation they were to have. If they'll even have one that is, but the Mayor was probably going to assure it that they would, most likely by shouting random conversation topics two tables away.

"Uh, Waitress! Waitress!" The Mayor called out to Maya.

"Yes, sir! I'm coming!" Maya called out as she walked towards the Mayor's table.

Angie let out a sigh. 'Well maybe one of them is my secret admirer.' she thought as she got closer to the booth.

"HI ANGIE!" Luke shouted. "I BROUGHT YOU YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT!!!!" he added as he held up a small blue and orange wrapped box. "OPEN IT!!!!!" he ordered as he happily thrust it into Angie's arms.

"Um, thats really nice, Luke, but I'm right here. So you don't have to yell." she said as she sat it down on a nearby table. Somewhere in the distance (actually taking the Mayor's order about two tables away.) Maya's nose twitched. She looked up immediately and sneaked over from the table that the Mayor sat at.

"Uh... Maya! I'm over here! Maya you haven't finished taking my order yet!" the Mayor pointed out as he called out for the young girl in the distance.

"I smell cake!" she murmured to herself as she quietly used her nose to track the cake. Maya, whom was now inching around on the floor, nose pressed to the ground, realized that the cake she had smelled was indeed atop a table and not on the ground. So as Angie took the orders of the young men , Maya sneaked up from behind them and snatched the gift from atop the table and stuffed the entire package in her mouth, wrapper and all. "Mmmmm, yums! Spinach cake!" she murmured excited through her full mouth.

"Huh? What was that?" Angie wondered as she turned around to see a cheerful Maya slinking back on the floor toward the Mayor, whom was now very, very confused as to where she ran off to.

"AH! It looks like Maya got to your present before you!" Luke said unhappily.

"Huh!"Julius murmured as he jerked his head towards Luke, for until just now he was staring out into space.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about Angie's birthday!" he said with a pout. "And I was gonna make her a real cute outfit too." he murmured to himself.

"How could you forget _Angie's _birthday!?!" Luke asked, his hands flying into the air. " I mean even _Gill_ remembered it!" he said as he motioned towards a neatly wrapped package that most likely contained a notebook or diary. Next to it sat a messily wrapped item that was most likely a new hammer.

" Oh, _daaarling, _why didn't you tell me! I would have had enough time to make you an extravagant outfit if I had known!" he whined. "But I do have an outfit that I've just finished. You know, I make them as a hobby, and I think I've got it with me right now." he said as he dug through the bag he had with him. Rummaging through it he soon found an the outfit he had recently finished. But Angie had already turned to give the orders to Chase. Minutes later the food was finished and Angie had realized that she could not carry all of the food.

" Um...Chase?" she asked, hating the fact that she needed his help.

"Yes, Angie?" he asked with an irritated sigh.

"Could you umm..." she started, not wanting to say it.

" Could I umm...what?" he asked, sounding slightly more irritated than before.

"Could you help me ?" she asked quietly.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked with smug smirk on his face.

"Could you help me!?!" she asked forcefully.

"Gladly." he said smugly as he grabbed two of the plates.

He then walked slowly out the door to the kitchen and to the table where the four young men were sitting.

"Angie, daaarrling! I've found your gift!" Julius called out as he pointed towards a neatly folded pair of clothes. By now Chase and Angie were both just about to place the food on the table when Chase dropped the plate.

"Out. All of you. Now." he said through gritted teeth as he pointed towards the door.

"Oh, dear." Collen muttered as she scurried over to Chase and gently walked him to the kitchen, as Chase all the while was gritting his teeth, with his face bright red.

"Oh, dear. I think I might of said that a bit to loud." Julius said as he walked out the door soon followed by Angie, Luke, Owen, Gill, and Mayor Hamilton.

"Oh dear! And we didn't even eat our dinner." Mayor Hamilton said with a sigh. "Well, since we all got kick out for some reason or another, why don't we all eat dinner at my house." the Mayor suggested.

"Father..." Gill started.

"Now son! You must stop trying to keep away from speaking to others!" Hamilton chastised as he lead the way to his house.

* * *

So, the next chapter will take place at Gill and the Mayor's house. Thanks for reading! Please Review! Bye!


	8. Dinner at Gill's

Hi! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the Review!

Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon. Their would be more magic and wizards involved in it if I did own it! :)

* * *

(Author's Note: I'm gonna change the look of their house temporarily.) Gill and Mayor Hamilton's home was decorated elegantly, which is exactly what you would expect of Mayor Hamilton and his studious son Gill. They had a large dinning table in the dinning room, in which a large chandler hung gracefully over it. Atop the table were fine china that people would use usually for only display.

As they silently moved to their spots on the table, Angie realized that she had just walked out on her job! She would never be able to make up for the loss if she stayed at Gill's! Gill, whom was sitting across from her seemed to realize the same thing, for he then motioned for her top leave. Angie quietly got up from her seat only to have Julius and Luke notice and push her back in it.

"Now, Angelina, Daaarrlling! You should stay! I would love to talk to you about how much I adooore your taste in accessories!" Julius cooed, whom was sitting to the right of her.

"Angie! We haven't talked in a while! You can't just leave!" Luke shouted from the left of her.

"But, I've really gotta go! I've got to get back to the Inn! I'm gonna lose my job if I don't!" Angie protested.

"Are you kidding me?!? Hahaha! You don't need some stupid job at the Inn! You can come and work at Pop's Carpentry with me if ya like! Its waaay better than the Inn! I mean_ Maya's _there! And whats worse that Chase dude seems to be a real grump! Its amazing you lived this long! Luke exclaimed.

"No, Angie you should work at the Blacksmith's! Its a lot better than just chopping up trees all day! And we'll get to spend more time with each other!" Owen told her.

"Yeah Angie, it would be fabulous if you came to work with us! Your life would be sooo much more glamorous if you got to see me and my faaabulous hair every day!" Julius said with a flip of his "fabulous" hair.

"Sorry guys but I must go! I already quit one job and I'm not about to quit another one!"

"Fine Angie, but you must stay for dinner! I'm making the most wonderful dish that had ever existed! Potato Soup!" The Mayor announced as he turned to the kitchen.

"Maya's your friend, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Angie replied.

"Then don't sweat it! It'll be all right!" he replied.

"Why would it be alright, then?" Angie asked.

"Well, she your friend, right?" he said as he leaned back in his chair and held his head in his hands. "So since she's your friend she'll make sure you can keep your job! I know I would!" he said as Gill glared at him.

"As much use as your advice may be to Angie, I would appreciate it deeply if you were to stop ruining my hand carved chairs imported from France." Gill said coldly to Luke.

"Alright soups on!" Hamilton's shouted through the kitchen door. Minutes later he carried out a rather large pot of soup and began to lattle it into the fine china that sat in front of them. Angie felt nervous about eating from fine china. She had never done that before, because her mother was very protective of the bowls and plates that were fine china. In fact she was so protective of them that Angie had always thought that they were always just for show. She was frightened of breaking the china, and having to pay for it, and she already had to pay for the dead crops some how. So as Angie carefully slurped the potato soup it became evident to her that the others didn't proceed with the same amount of precaution that she did and she started to slowly ease to where she eventually sat back into her chair and hummed a soft tune while chatting and eating potato soup.

"So, Angie, Daaarlling! What do you think of your new outfit!?" Julius asked as flipped his elaborately highlighted purple hair. He smiled. " I made it myself, you know! So I'm sure you think it's almost as gorgeous as me!" he added. The truth was that Angie had never looked at it before, but it was lying atop a small table in the dinning room that lay behind her. She took a quick glance at it to see that it was rather Halloween like, in fact it almost had a Nightmare Before Christmas look to it. The shirt was a black lacy blouse with long, loose sleeves that had ruffles at the end, and buttons all the way down the front. It looked as if it were made of silk. The skirt was long and ruffly, it too was black. Underneath that were a pair of orange and black tights and black boots. In a bag atop it was a pair of pumpkin earrings.

"Wow...... Julius, you didn't have to give me an entire outfit......" Angie murmured.

"Of course I didn't, daarrling! But "I thought you would look brilliant in it anyways! So in other words daarling, I wanted to!" he said with a wave of his hand.

Well, thank you, thank you all for the gifts... I'm sorry that you had to leave your dinner because of me." she told them.

"It was no big deal, Angie! I mean that dude's been actin' weird anyways! Everyday after work I go to the bar to get a drink or ten, and he's always muttering about something or another! Sooo not the Chase I know! He used to be so sarcastic and emotionless. It seem like something finally broke him!" Owen told her.

"He did seem different!" Luke exclaimed.

"You youngsters and your drama. Back in _my_ day life was a lot more simple! We had work, then we had home! Then Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.......... By now Hamilton had gone on a full fledged rant on how kids these days where too dramatic. Also by now everyone had tuned him out and was saying good bye and heading out the door or to their room.

"Bye, Everyone!" Angie said as she slipped the gifts into her Rucksack, then ran off to the Inn to return her apron and confirm that she still had a job.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! ATTENTION: I have started a poll on my profile to see who everyone thinks the secret admirer is! Please vote! I am interested in seeing who you think it is.


	9. The Sign on the Door of the Inn

Hi!I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

As Angie reached towards the Inn door nob her hand suddenly stopped. There was a sign residing on the door. The sign said the following:

Dearest Customers:

We of the Sundae Inn are to visit an island town to find

out about the advantage of creating an Inn there. While this

is good news we shall not be able to keep our Inn open whilst being

in another town. We apologize for the inconvenience.

Angie let out a gasp. Why haden't they told her of this before giving her a part time job? Now angered by the fact that she would be out of work, Angie slammed open the door to the Inn, surprising all of its occupants. Maya let out a startled scream and dropped a dish to the floor, while Coleen and Jake jumped and Yolanda just stood there. Chase on the other hand, was no where to be seen, making Angie wonder where the cook could have run off to. Angie stomped to Coleen, anger evident on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" she shouted .

"Whatever do you mean?" Coleen questioned.

"Everyone that works at the Inn is going to another town! This something you should tell a person before they start working part time for you!" she screeched.

"Oh! But I thought you knew!" Coleen gasped.

"The sign wasn't there earlier!"

"Oh! Well then! Prehaps you can come with us?" she asked.

"What will I do with my animals?" Angie growled, still seething with anger.

"Well you could just have Brownie Ranch Take care of them while we're gone." Coleen suggested.

"Well I suppose that would work. But, what about Selena? Where's she gonna stay?" she asked, trying hard not to think of the hated dancer.(Sorry Selena fans.) As much as Angie hated the girl, she couldn't just let her go homeless.

"Selena is going back to Toucan Island for the time we are gone." Coleen assured her.

"Well, Alright then. I'll go. But you've got to double my pay." she said as she handed the apron to Coleen.

"Alright! I shall double your pay. But only because you didn't know before." Coleen said, then walked of to talk to her daughter, Maya.

Angie sighed and headed out the door and towards Brownie Ranch. Hopefully this wouldn't be as annoying as it sounded.

* * *

Sorry that it was so short! I'll try to update soon! Please Review! Bye!


	10. Suprise!

Hi! Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

As Angie pushed Pegasus back into the barn, she hoped dearly that they wouldn't get hurt, and that the ranch would take good care of them. Once done she began to pack her bags with everything that she would need for the visit. Just as she was packing her favorite green shirt, she heard the doorbell ring. Upon opening the door she saw none other than her best guy friend and the guy with purple hair.

"Hello, Angie Darling!" Julius told her after he kissed her hand. Angie was rather shocked, for it was rather early for anyone to visit, It had after all, just turned to six o'clock. Luke, whom stood next to Julius, then grabbed her in a large bear hug.

"W-why are you guys here?" Angie asked.

"We're gonna come with ya to where ever your going." Luke told her as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"Yes, Angie Darling, You can't get rid of us that easily." Julius told her with a slight chuckle. Just then a certain blond mayor's son walked into the room.

"Hello, Angelina. I thought it would be most beneficial for the town if I came along with you on this little adventure. I so after all, need to get some documents from the mayor." he told her.

"Wow. I don't think the boat can fit so many people!" she told them as she closed her suitcase.

"On the contrary, Angelina, I have gotten the town a new ferry, for long distance travel, it can hold many more people than the old one did." Gill said as he sat next to Gill on the couch.

"Besides, Angie Darling, I can't let you be surrounded by people with such horrid fashion sense. I mean really Darling! Just look at these two!" Julius told her whilst motioning towards Gill and Luke. "I mean seriously, Darling! I bet that one doesn't even wash his hair! And that bandanna! Ugh! Really Luke! I'm surprised Angie hasn't already sprayed a bunch of air freshener on you and stole that horrid thing you call a bandanna! Urgh!" Julius said while he pointed at Luke.

"Hey! At least I don't wear frilly junk like that! I mean is that a skirt!" Luke accused. At this point in Julius had stepped a few feet back and gasped as if someone had questioned wether his hair was really purple or not.

"How dare you! This is a kilt! And I designed it myself, thank you very much!"

"As stimulating as this conversation about your fashion flaws is, I must leave, because I, unlike you have more important matters to attend to." Gill said as he left. After a few seconds of glaring at each other, Luke and Julius soon left too. Luke saying that he had to finish chopping lumber, and Julius saying, and I Quote, "I must pack my beautiful kilts and blouses and stuff now." And to himself: I hope 30 suitcases is enough." After they left Angie sighed and packed the rest of her clothes, hoping that the others wouldn't make the trip as annoying as Luke and Maya times three, which it seemed they were to be.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. Sorry that it's so short! ATTENTION: On my profile there is a poll about Which town they should go too. Please vote! I'm not to sure on which town they should go to, because I originally had one town that I wanted them to go to, but then i realized that each of the towns have really good potential and ideas that are helpful to the plot! Please vote and Review! Bye!


	11. On The Boat

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was reading Warriors (Bluestar's Prophecy, which I do not own) But I finished it so I promise I'll update faster next time! Please Vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

As Angie got onto the boat she let out a sigh. She could already hear Luke, Julius, and Gill fighting, and they weren't even on the boat yet! As they made they're way down to the boat Angie began to fish. She had brought Jade with her for she was afraid to leave her in the hands of someone else, even though Renee had promised that she would take good care of the cat, and she had forgotten to bring some fish along with her. "Jade," Angie said with a sigh, "Your gonna have to be okay with milk until we get to land, the fish aren't biting." Just then Julius climbed aboard the boat, still in the mist of a fight with Gill and Luke.

"Oh! Angelina, Darling! You talk to your cat! How sweet!" he gushed.

"Angie doesn't talk to cats! Do ya Angie?" Luke asked.

"Um Uhh."

"I think I know my own best friend!" Luke said to Julius.

"I hate you both." Gill told them calmly. "Now go and leave Angelina alone. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"Fine! But only for Angie!" Luke said.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry Angie, Darling! I didn't even think that you might have a headache!" Julius told her, he then began to rush from one side to another around Angie asking her various questions.

Three minutes into the boat ride, Angie had realized that by now she did have a headache, and she very much wanted to pick up Julius and promptly throw him off the boat. Which she would most likely do if he did not shut his mouth within three seconds.

"Angie! Did you bring cake?" she heard someone call out on the other side of the boat. Angie knew who it was, and was thankful to take any chance she could to get away from the ranting Julius, whom was currently debating with himself(thinking that he was debating with Angie) over which shade of pink was better. So Angie took this advantage to pick up Jade and scurry over to her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Angie!" Maya squealed.

"Maya!" Angie said in a greeting.

"Cat!" Maya said as she grabbed the cat held it frighteningly close to her mouth. Angie then grabbed the cat and tossed a slice of orange cake in her direction.

"Oooooh. Cake!" she said as she stuffed it happily in her mouth." "Ah I fogot!" Maya said through a large mouthful of cake. She then held up a green slimy thing up to Angie. Angie jumped back.

"Oh my! What is that!" Angie quickly said in a startled tone as she jumped away from the unidentified substance. The thing was green and slimy, a little bit of black hair growing off the side. Angie saw it twitch a little, which made her almost certain that it was looking at her right now.

"Ig's cake! I made ig myself!" Maya said proudly through another large mouthful of cake.

"Maya, one day you'll kill someone with that cooking of yours." Angie heard someone say after Maya put on the ground for Angie, whom was now poking it with a thin metal stick. Angie turned to see Chase smirking as he looked down at her. Chase's eyes followed the metal stick and soon reached the cake. He gasped in horror. Apparently he hadn't gotten a good look at the thing yet.

"I-it's Alive!" he said dramatically. He then pulled Angie back a few feet and ran up to it with a cage as Jade walk towards it. He grabbed the cat and pushed it away next to Angie., and then he grabbed the 'cake' and shoved it into the cage.

"Maya! You know you aren't allowed to back after the *****shiver*** **incident." he said dramatically.

"What happened?" Angie asked curiously.

"Oh. Maya once made a dish spaghetti and meatballs and it nearly ate her dog, Poofy." Chase explained.

"Hmm, weird." Angie commented, now holding her cat closer to her.

"Yes, very." Chase replied. Angie was taken aback. Chase didn't seem angry anymore!

"Angie! What are you doing over there!" she heard Luke call out. Luke then ran up to her just as Chase grunted and ran off.

Is Chase jealous? Angie thought, as she grabbed her cat and walked off with Luke.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and vote! Bye!


	12. It Was All a Dream

Hi! I'm baaack! Sorry I didn't update last week! I've been really busy lately! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!And yay! Harvest Moon Animal Parade is out in USA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Soon Angie had awakened. Wait. Awakened? What happened exactly? She began to look around. "Lets see...hmmmmmm... An anchor, Jade, Luke, cake, the ocean, Julius 'arguing with Angie'. Apparently she had fallen asleep, perhaps while she was 'arguing' with Julius? Probably. Which meant that none of what she remembered last really happened.

"Well, what do you think Angie? Are you sure Green is better then purple? I mean, I have already put up quite the argument!"

"Well I-" But Angie did not get to finish her sentence, for a loud ringing rung through out the ship.

"BBBUUUUUNNNGGG!"

"Land Ho!" they heard someone shout. Angie and Julius looked to the right to see that there was indeed land laying several miles in front of the ship.

"Exactly what is the Land we are going to, Angie Darling?" Julius asked sweetly.

"Well I don't exactly know." she explained.

"Oh my! You got on a ship not even knowing where you were to go?" Julius gasped.

"Well I came to Waffle Island without knowing much about it either!" she pointed out. " 'Cept what I read in the brochure, and most of that wasn't true anyways." she said bitterly.

"And for that, Angie Daarrling. I am grateful. Because life would be a bore with out you!" at this Angie blushed. Could Julius be the admirer? Surely he wouldn't love a farmer? Whose livelihood would sink if the dirt wasn't good? She knew for a fact that Julius wasn't very fond of dirt at all.

"Angie! Do you have your bags!?!" she heard someone yell. She turned to see Chase looking down at her, sarcastic smirk planted firmly on his face and arms crossed. "You know we won't wait for you if you don't hurry."

Angie then gathered her bags in quite the hurry, although she didn't wan't Chase's words to faze her, she still didn't like the idea of being left on the boat. Although she was starting to question if she would be able to carry all of her stuff. She just barely made it last time carrying a suitcase and cat isn't as easy as it may look after all. So as she held her cat in one arm and attempted to grab the suitcase, Jade tensed up, knowing that this wouldn't end well. Angie had managed to grab the suitcase and still have a firm grip on Jade but she knew that it wouldn't last long, so she then began to quietly and quickly make her way off the boat. But of course, her being the clumsy farmer she was, she tripped. Luckily, or at least for Angie, she landed on the peach haired, sarcastic cook we know as Chase.

"Ack!" he screamed.

"Ow." Angie murmured, she then looked down. Apparently Jade had jump out just in time. After a few moments of quietness, Chase finally spoke up.

"Anshie! Would yoush mine getting off of mesh!" she heard Chase shout, words barely understandable because his face was on the floor.

"Oh!" she said, then shortly she stumbled off Chase.

"Angie!" she heard a shout . Upon turning towards the shout she saw that Chase had now gotten up. "Do you need help with your bags?" he asked. Angie herself thought of this as extremely unChaselike but she merely nodded her head and said:

"Yes please." Chase then picked up her bag and carryed it off the boat. Upon coming closer to the island, Angie saw a sign that most proudly proclaimed the island to be Sunny Island. Angie then started to make her way towards Chase.

"Chase." she said softly.

"Hmm." he turned his head and slowed down a bit so she could catch up.

"Thank you." she told him.

"Don't thank me." he said coldly. Angie looked down, then Chase's face started to warm, into a kinder expression. "If I didn't take it then I might have not made it off the boat alive." he joked.

"Meow." Jade said.

"Jade wants to know where we're staying." Angie announced.

"Really? You talk to cats?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. Angie nodded. "Whatever. We're staying at a friend's house." he told her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Bye!


	13. Author's Note

Sorry! I haven't been updating very well lately! Just give me some time to get everything in check, because I'm in way over my head! I have writen way to many stories that need to be updated (about 8, I think plus 5 that I want to publish, so that's about 13 stories! Which is an awful lot!) I promise that I'll update everything when Thanksgiving break (for America, and where I'm at.) comes! Bye!


	14. The Crowd

Hiya! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank for the Reviews! I love Reviews, and each time i get one I feel honored to know that someone likes what I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

Authors Note- Kimonos are traditional Japanese wear. That Both Men, Women, and children wear. They are often worn at festivals. (For further info, visit Wikipedia, which i do not own.)

Starling is a nickname that mothers in my books often give to there daughters. it is also the name of a spieces of bird. But I own the nickname, so Grrrr! Don't steal it!

All of the children that I listed are the Forget Me Not Valley Couples children. For an example, Nami and Gustafa had Rainbow and Flower, and Lumina and Rock had Akina and Jess.

* * *

"Whoah!!!" Angie was in awe of the bustling town that they called Sunny Islands.

Angie clutched Jade nervously. Even in festivals she was nervous about big groups and crowds.

*_DadadaFlashbackDadadada_*

"_Now remember, Angie, don't let go of Mommy's hand." _

"_Yes Mommy!" the five year old Angie said excitedly. Recently, me and My mom, Claire, and my father, Cliff, have moved to Forget Me Not Valley. Well not technically. Technically we had moved in between Mineral Town and Forget Me Not so that Her mom could run a bigger farm and dad could still work at the Whine place. I have no idea what he does there. But Mama told me that they make Whine! And then she showed me tis huge purple bottle that her friend, Karen left behind. I still have no Idea what it is though! Maybe they hold a bottle to your lips and make you whine about things! Anyways! I'm really excited about this festival that Mama's taking me to! Mama said that I get to see all of my friends, and that several towns would be coming! So I'll meet lots and lots of new people! I'm so excited!_

"_Mama! Will there be cake at the festival?" Little Angie asked._

"_Yes, Starling!" she replied, as they walked to the main road, where the new festival was to happen._

"_And Will Kate, and May, and Hugh, and Stu be there too?" she asked._

"_Yes, Starling!"_

"_And Sally and Akina and Jess and Topaz and Joey and Tohru and Haru and" she paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "And Flower and Rainbow and Jake and Lily an-" But she didn't get to finish because her mother cut her off._

"_Yes, Starling! They will all be there!"_

"_Okay!" the child replied. She then looked ahead, they were just now passing the farm where that big Ol' Vesta lady and Mama's friends worked._

_Minutes later they had crossed the bridge and were in the midst of a rather large new summer festival._

_For a while Mother and Daughter just walked around seeing all the sights there were. That was at least until something caught her eye in the shopping district._

"_Oh, look! Starling! They've got Children's Kimonos! You'll look so cute!" she said, then addruptedly ran off, thinking that Angie was following her. Which left little, five year old Angie in a crowd of people, some little less than acquaintances to her mother. Confusion ran through her. They were supposed to go to the Children's area together, but now Angie figured she would have to find it herself. But when she looked around, all she could see were people. People, everywhere. Pushing and shoving, making there way towards shops and displays. And worse, she didn't know any of them. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She felt alone. She didn't like to be alone. She couldn't find Mama, or her best friends, Haru and Akina. Nobody she knew was around. She began to kneel and cry. _

"_Mama! Mamaa! Haru! Akina! Dad! Mamaa! Akina!" she called out._

**

She felt panic overcome her. Being surrounded by a bunch of people she didn't know again frightened her. Soon, she began to panic. But she looked to her sides and reminded herself that she was a grown woman surrounded by many friends, and even if all of them ran of, she could still handle the situation better than when she was five.

Silently she began to move through the crowd.

Soon it had come to her mind that she did not know where they were to stay.

"Maya? Where so you think were gonna stay while we visit?" she asked, her gripped slowly loosening on the, now panicked, cat. The cat began to rest easily once more, in her owner's hands.

"Oh! No! Where are we gonna stay! I hope we stay somewhere with cake! I can't survive without cake!" she screamed, startling Jade.

"Calm down! We'll just have to ask your mom!" Angie told her.

Within Minutes they began to confront Collen as to where they were to stay.

"Oh! You mean I didn't tell you! Oh! Deary me! Jake! I can't believe it but I forgot to tell the others where we are to stay!"

"Then tell 'em, Honey! Its not your fault! It slipped from my mind too!" Jake replied.

"Chase! Please come over here!" she requested.

"Got it!" shouted as he jogged over to them.

"What is it?"

"We are staying at my sister, Felicity's house." she told them.

"I can eat cousin Natalie's cooking again!" Maya squealed.

"Oh! And I almost forgot to tell you, Maya! Your Cousins Natalie and Elliot have both gotten married!"

"To who? Are they good cooks?"

"Miss Julia and Pierre the Gourmet!" Jake announced.

"Awww! Cousin Nats is so lucky to marry someone whose such a good cook! He's so lucky he gets to judge so many foods!" she sighed with a halfway in Lala land look on her face.

"So Natalie married a food critique? Hmmmm...... Then its settled. I must bet this famous gourmet to taste my food!" Chase declared. At that they headed of to the house.

* * *

So did you like the chapter? I hope you did! please Review! Bye!


	15. Lost in a Sea of People

YAY! I Updated! And Its long! (for me, anyways!) I hope you like the story! Thanks for the Reviews! Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. But I do own Hotaru and Cranberry haired lady!

* * *

Angie and Chase had just been introduced to Elliot, Felicity, and grandpa Taro, whom, apparently was Yolanda's ex husband. Apparently, Natalie and Pierre lived in Pierre's old house on the right side of town, where all the restaurants are. So apparently, due to the extreme food addict and over obsessed cook that stood to the left and right of Angie, they would be heading there shortly.

"You know, I really need some herbs!" Taro shouted. "Could You kiddies go and get me some?" he asked.

"Sure Grandpapa!" Maya replied, she and Chase were carrying a struggling Angie out the door to see Natalie and Pierre. Honestly, now that she was settled in, she didn't really want to go back out into that crowd.

"Angie! This is so unlike you! Don't you want to eat my cousin's amazing pie!" Maya whined in a pitiful attempt to get her out the door.

"Oh! Your pathetic, Maya! Honestly! Is all you can think about food?" Chase asked as rather rudely pushed Angie out the door.

"Meanie!" Maya shouted as Angie got to her feet. Unbelievably, Chase had strong arms, because where Angie stood was no where near the house, or Chase and Maya, and that could be a problem.

Angie did what she always did when in a large crowd. She panicked. She bent on her knees and felt utterly useless. After all, she didn't have much experience with crowds. And they were crushing her. She didn't know which way to go! With all these people she couldn't even see. Angie bit back a scream. This was the second time her hand had gotten stepped on in a crowd.

_(Flash Back: "Wahhhhh! Waaaahhhhhh!" Angie cried. The people moved around her carelessly, in a rush to get where they were going. Some of them even were so careless and hurried that they tried to step on her. The little Angie let out a squeal as someone stepped on her small hand. She began to cry. "It hurts sooo-oooooo bad!" she whined._

Angie bit her lip. She heard someone speak in front of her.

"Oi! Girlie! Hey! You ok?" Angie looked up at the direction that the voice came from to see a young, pink haired man with red eyes. Strangely enough, he looked vaguely familiar. The boy held out his hand and helped her up.

"Well? You gonna tell me your name, or what?" he asked as he led you out of the crowd. 'Woah! So weird! Dejavu!' (don't know how to spell it.) Angie thought.

"A-angie." she stuttered.

"?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it with the undamaged hand and got down and asked,: "Hey! You kneeledOi! Hey! I said Oi! Can't you move it!" little Angie heard a boy's voice. She looked up to see a young boy around her age, with peach hair and Scarlet eyes. Seeing her pain struck face, he

_Angie didn't want to cry anymore, but she couldn't help it! So she let the tears fall. "Oi! Girlie! Hurry up!" the boy shouted, pushing her in the direction of a nearby food stand. Angie hurried to catch up, and soon she and the boy stood in front of the food stand._

"_Girlie! Whats your name?" he asked, leading her behind the counter._

"_An-Angelina." she stuttered._

"_Well! I'll call ya Angie, then!" the boy said._

"_Well. Only my mama calls me that but... I guess you can too..." she said, a tear falling from her eye._

"_Hey! Whats wrong? Oh! Your hand! They stepped on it, didn't they?"_

" n-not it. I-I can't find mama."Thats

"_Really? Well. Maybe my mom knows her. She knows a lot of people. Lets go ask her. She runs the stand!" the boy said, walking over to a young Claire aged woman with long, cranberry red hair._

"_Mom! My new friend, Angie, can't find her Mama!" he told her. The middle aged woman turned and looked at Angie._

", and you three can sit and talk, While I ask around for-" but the Cranberry haired lady stopped short, because she did not know exactly what Angie's mother looked like. Chihaya! Is this your new friend? Oh I'll get HotaruOh!

" at dresses with a funny name, and I got lost." Angie told hair and blue eyes. She went off to loblondeMama's name is Claire, and she has long,

"!"Chihaya for a child jus' like you. Looked pretty worried, she did! I'll get right on it! Before I go I'll get Ask'nOh! Well I just saw her earlier, then!

_But before she could go and get him Hotaru stopped her. "No! Chihaya's a meanie!" he whined. _

" a few minutes! Then we can check out your hand after I find your Mama!" she shouted, heading out the small door of the fine! I'll just get going now! Be back

"?" she 's

"_My weird Pink haired Cousin. I mean what kinda person has purple eyes, and likes to cook?" he rolled his eyes. Angie nodded in silent agreement. _

"_Why don't we play shopkeeper? My mom loves it when I take care of the shop for her! Its really fun too!" Angie agreed and they set out selling funny items at weird prices, such as pickle bread for five dolls and monkey brains for three comic books. Of course they didn't sell anything, but they enjoyed it. And they tried to keep in touch after the fact, but lost contact when they turned fifteen._

The boy's eyes widened as they headed for a nearby field. "A-angie? As in Angelina?" he asked.

Angie nodded.

"Angie! I haven't seen you since we were five!" the screamed, it was almost like he **was** a five year old again, and happy to see an old friend.

He began to panic when he saw that Angie didn't show the same joy that he did.

"I'm Hotaru! Remember?" Angie smiled.

"I remember! I missed you!" she said.

All of the sudden, Angie heard a voice from behind her.

"Well. Isn't this a happy reunion?" Angie turned to see Chase standing behind her, Maya close behind.

"Angie!" Maya squealed, wraping her arms around her lost friend in a large hug. "We looked for you every where! Where were you?"

"Smuck in the diddle of a mowd." Angie replied, her words muffled by Maya's death grip. "Oh! Chase pushed you in the middle of the crowd, didn't he?" she said, sending a glare in Chase's direction. But Chase was to busy glaring at Hotaru to notice.

"Nuka." he muttered, sending another killer death glare over to him.

"Chihaya." Hotaru muttered in reply.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Chase screeched.

"Then you stop calling me Nuka. You know my name. So say it." he ordered. Face to face, you could clearly tell that they were related. Their peach hair practically screamed it, even if they were only cousins, the relation obviously showed.

"Why should I? After all, it suits you. You always had a stinking personality." Chase said, calming down. (Author's note: If you didn't know, Nuka means stink or smell in Swahili, I know because of The Lion King 2.)

"WHY YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!?!YOU LOUSY GIRLY BOY COOK!" Hotaru screeched, it seemed as if they had the same anger problems, almost.

"Maybe we should go inside Nats house to eat pie, and wait until they cool off to collect herbs?" Maya suggested. Too surprised and tired to argue Angie nodded her head in a slow agreement, and they then made their way over to the small house to see Maya's Cousin, Natalie, and her husband, Pierre.

* * *

Please Review! Writers write quicker when they know people read what they write! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	16. Cousins, Reunited

Yay! I finally updated! I'm really sorry that the flashbacks confused some people! When I wrote it I thought that it might be a bit confusing...But the good news is that I think I'm done with flashbacks for now, so unless I get an idea in my head where one is very important for the idea, I won't do them any more... And Thanks for the Reviews!

*looks to the left*

Oooooh! Its Sora! (sorry if you don't know him, but he's from Kingdom Hearts!)

Ooooooh! And Riku! Can you do the disclaimer?

Sora-Okay!

Riku-Not like we've got anything better to do anyways...

Sora- Queenie doesn't own Harvest Moon , or Kingdom Hearts!

Riku- But she wishes she did!

Do not!

Riku and Sora- Do too!

Fine.

* * *

Angie held back a laugh as she twirled her fork full of spaghetti. Hotaru and Chase had been at it for an hour, and in that hour, Angie had learned that Hotaru was Chase's only living relative, being his cousin. They were raised by Chase's Aunt, ironically named Cranberry, which was good because when Angie was little she would call her Auntie Cranberry (because of her hair). She had also learned, among the fighting that the reason why she did recognize Chase was because he changed his name when he ran away at 14. Shortly after, Cranberry died of grief, because she promised her younger sister, who died giving birth to Chase that she would keep Chase safe, if she died. And since Cranberry died, Hotaru had to move away to his great grandfather's who was rich, but wanted nothing to do with his offspring. Then the great grandfather died, when Chase and Hotaru turned eighteen, Hotaru inheriting all of the money, because their great grandpa hated him the least. Honestly, Angie never knew you could learn so much about two people through watching them fight, or maybe......it's just them.

"Nuka, I would be surprised if your the reason our great grandfather died!" Chase/Chihaya accused.

"Really? He hated me least, _Chihaya_. After all, _Chihaya, _I did inherit ALL of Grandfather's money."

"Only because you spent three years at his mansion, catering to his every whim, _Nuka._ In fact,I bet you'd have killed a man if he told you that they annoyed him. _Nuka._"

"Well, _Chihaya_, I bet you would've killed him even if he didn't bother grandfather. After all, _Chihaya_, You always had a temper thats off the charts."

"I _don't_ have a temper. I just can't stand you and your bragging, _Nuka_." Angie turned her attention towards Maya. So far, the girl had devoured 7 pies, three pots of spaghetti, four cakes, and a candy cane, and now she was working on her third orange cake. Apparently, Pierre and Natalie had plenty of leftover food for Maya, because Pierre always cooked enough for the entire Waffle island and Sunshine Islands times two. Natalie came over and sighed, she leaned on the table and used her hands to prop her head up.

"You know, Hotaru, just because your Chelsea's friend, doesn't mean I've gotta put up with you and your cousin." Natalie said with a faint smirk. Although Chase and Hotaru didn't notice because they were to busy having a death glare war.

"Chelsea?" Angie questioned, looking away from Maya, trying to shove an entire pie, tin and all, into her mouth, to look at Natalie.

"Yeah. The new farmer."

"Chelsea's here?" she said. Upon realizing that it was indeed so, Angie had grabbed Maya, whom was in the middle of stuffing yet another cake in the black hole she calls a mouth, and headed out the door, followed by Chase and Hotaru, who were bickering all the way.

"Natalie sighed. "Chels, I gotta hand it to you, you've got some weird friends." Natalie said to herself, as she set out to make more cake, before her cousin came back and devoured all the ingredients.

_*Chelsea's Farm*_

As Angie rushed to Chelsea's farm, Maya barely managed to question exactly why they were headed to Chelsea's farm.

"A-an-angie! Why are we going to that lady's farm?!?!" she asked/screamed in Angie's ear. At this Angie stopped.

"My cousin is a farmer, and her name is Chelsea, but she never told me where she went, so this could be it." she explained.

"Oh." Maya mouthed, as she was pulled along by Angie. To her, this was weird, because she was usually dragging Angie to things, (mostly food related) not the other way around.

Soon they had reached the Farm, with a panting Maya, and two bickering Cousins in tow.

As soon as Maya had caught her breath, she managed a "Whoa!" for the farm was gigantic! Bigger than any farm she ever saw before. Honestly, the farm was quite the sight. There were crops of every shape and size, many cows, and at least a billion and 2 chickens in the field. Of course, while Maya was gawking at the huge farm( which is rare, for she would usually stare at some type of giant food, instead of the place where the giant food comes from) Angie was entering the farm house, dragging a nearly drooling Maya in with her. Shortly, they were followed by two bickering cousins.

*******_Chelsea's House_*******

As soon as Angie wandered into the farm house, she knew that it was indeed her older sister's. For, not only was there a giant dog plush on the couch, but there were also many, many pictures of dogs. There where pictures of big dogs, small dogs, medium dogs, and dogs you frankly, didn't want to mess with. There were Poodles and Beagles, Bull dogs and Basset Hounds, Great Danes and little lap dogs. You see, this wouldn't be odd, for an extreme dog lover, but the thing is......Chelsea was terrified of dogs. They simply scared her to death. But she also had decorated like this most of her life. In fact, she started to be scared of dogs the same time that she started to decorate with dog pictures and plushies. Soon, they found Chelsea behind one of the many stuffed animals. This one was a Saint Bernard, so it happened to be rather large and fluffy.

"Chelsea?" Angie called, moving the stuffed dog a bit, to see that her cousin was playing Solitaire behind the large plush.

The farmer looked up from her game to see her cousin sitting right before her eyes, that and a girl who was drooling on the carpet, a pink haired man, and another pink hair man who was bickering with the first pink haired man.

"Angie!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around said person. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, that would be because you moved away and didn't tell me where you went the second you turned eighteen." she told her.

At that they heard a knocking at the door. "Open up! Open up!" they heard a voice say.

* * *

Oooooh! Who could it be? Will they hold some extreme key to the plot?

Sora-Yes!

Riku-Knowing you, probably not.

Oh be quite! Anyways! I ate to much chocolate, so now I'm super hyper! On another note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! See ya later! :)


	17. Aw! The Randomness!

YAY! Finally! I updated! Well, I hope enjoy this chapter! Its............A bit random......and goofy. But it was just a filler for the stroy line to move on. Next chapter Gilly, Lukey, and July will be there, as well as Hotaru and Chase.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or Alice in Wonderland.............or Lion King......BUT! I will someday! yes! Someday I will own Lion King! and Kingdom Hearts! Just wait! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

"Open up! Open up!"a voice ordered. Chelsea began to emerge from behind the giant dog, soon she had reached the door. As she turned the doorknob, the knocking started once again. She opened the door to find a young man with a purple bandanna, and a fishing pole. His eyes were closed, and his hands which were previously hitting the door vigorously, were now (accidentally, of course) hitting poor Chelsea.

"Open up! Open up! I gotta go!" the man said. Soon the fisherman, realizing that Chelsea had indeed opened the door, rushed inside, to the room next to a rottweiler plushie.

"Who was that?" Angie asked, as she stood next to Hotaru and Chase, who were still not yet drawn from their fight.

Chelsea shrugged. "Local fisherman. His name is Denny."

"Yeah, but, what is he doing here?" Angie pressed, reminding herself that you had to be super specific with Chelsea.

"Oh! Well......I don't know." she said, shrugging her shoulders once more. After a few minutes past with them waiting for the fisherman to come out. Several of them were spent watching Maya forage for food ingredients, not that you could really call what she makes food. And the rest were spent watching Chase and Hotaru fight.

"Nuka! Your such a terrible cook! Worse than Maya! I bet you don't even know how to make-" Chase started, but he was stopped short by a sharp knock on the door. He arched a peach eyebrow, then turned his head towards the door.

Chelsea timidly walked over to the door and swung it open, to reveal..................

Something Angie couldn't see cause a giant wolf puppy blocked her view.

Chelsea let out a blood curdling scream, causing Chase and Hotaru to be drawn from their fight. Strangely enough both Hotaru AND Chase stood in fighting stances in front of Angie(apparently they're protective of her. ), while Maya wondered off, oblivious as always, to the kitchen to make "food" from the "ingredients" she found.

Chelsea cowered, and they could hear a man's voice freaking out. Finally Angie decide to move the puppy to see what in the world was going on, because honestly, Chase and Hotaru had no idea either.

Upon pushing the plushie away, (which took all three of them. Its one big plushie) Angie and the others found Chelsea cowering at a (you probably guessed by now) little Yorkie dog! You can guess while Chelsea cowered at the little dog, Chase stood there laughing his guts out, and he did.

Finally the panicked, and trying hard not to show it, silver haired man spoke.

"I thought you liked dogs!" the boy with the cowboy hat said, motioning towards the decorations.

"T-They're scary!" she squealed, after running to hide behind a tiny Pomeranian.

The boy sighed, then went over and ruffled Chelsea's hair (which was out of her bandanna) "I should've

known. You always were a bit odd, Chels. " he told her, before he turned towards the door. "Well, I better give this to Julia. She'd probably like to have it." he said. Just as he reached for the door knob, The purple bandanna guy burst into the room, and with him followed a foul odor.

"Chels, you might need to put that Warning: "Toxic Waste Dump" sign up on the bathroom for a few months until it clears out." he said, he then walked out, with a little penguin following behind him.

"That was odd..." Angie said, before going into the kitchen to retrieve Maya. Inside the kitchen, Maya currently was gnawing at the fridge. Chelsea and Hotaru, who weren't used to Maya, cringed and backed away. Maya looked up from the fridge and smiled a Cheshire Cat grin, before going back to finish of what was left of the fridge.

"Angie?" Hotaru called as they all looked at the sight.

"Yes Hotaru?"

"Maya's quite odd, isn't she?"

"Yes. Yes she is." Chase answered for her, then he shot a death glare at Maya, Hotaru, and Angie. Apparently he disliked being around people he hated.

* * *

Did you like it? Please Review! Reviews a wonderful! I love Reviews! So please, please Review! Sorry that the chapter was so short and random...

Well, Bye! XD


	18. Titleless

Woohoo! I finally updated! I've bee having alot of computer problems lately! So I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update! I also have a feeling that this chapter wasn't very good, but hopefully the next chapter will be better!

Disclaimer" I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

"Oh! I don't know!" he said, holding his fingers out so they framed the land. "It just doesn't give off the 'Welcome to our lovely Inn! Which, by the way, is waaaaay better than the other two in town!' Look."

"Well, What about that one?" Angie suggested, pointing over to a nearby piece of land with a falling apart house and a sign. On the sign, it said:

FOR SALE!

_CHEAP!_

_**PLEASE BUY!!!!!!**_

Then, on a sticky note placed under the sign it said:

WE WILL PAY YOU TO

BUY THIS PLACE!!!

"No! It would never work! Its by the street! There would be to much noise! And! Look at that eyesore! We would have to wreck it down before we could do anything!" he said, pointing at the ugly torn down building that lay atop the land.

"Well, this is one of the last pieces of land for sale! Its either take it or leave it!" Angie told him.

"Ugh! Leave it far behind! You know, that lot we looked at earlier had _some_ potential! Maybe I could build a nice rose garden cafe spot next to the Inn there..."

At this point Chase, who was currently impatiently tapping his foot, opened his mouth to say another, most likely to say yet another sarcastic and most likely rude comment.

"What are we doing! Julius doesn't even own the Inn! Much less work for it! Why should we listen to him!"

"Why _are_ we listening to him?" Angie wondered.

Julius stood there, mouth gaping open, obviously shocked to be spoken to in such a tone.

"_Well!_ I can see that my amazing artistic talent isn't well appreciated here! Hmph!" He said, and with a flip of his (as he would say) fabulous to die for all natural purple hair, he ran of into the forest.

"Arg! Julius!" Angie yelled, beginning to sprint after him.

"Leave 'im." Chase ordered. "Julius is gonna come back eventually." "Lets hope he doesn't." He daid as he turned around.

"As much as I'd simply loathe to agree with Chase, It is indeed true. Julius will return in in a few seconds." Gill told her.

"Yeah! Julius is probably trying to makeover a warthog right about now!" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Well, come on guys. We better check out that Carpenter Shop we saw earlier."

"Huh? Why can't I build it? I am the best carpenter in the whole world, ya know!"

"Hahaha! You forget, Luke! Your only an Apprentice!" Maya pointed out, not thinking of some type of food for once.

"Hmph! I'm the best Carpenter A-Princess then!"

"Oh! How Lovely! Luke is the Carpenter Princess!" Chase exclaimed, with a smirk. "Do tell! Do you live in a Castle you made all by yourself? Are your loyal subjects, fellow Carpenters?" Chase asked, amused.

"Cut it out Chase!" Angie ordered.

"Yeah! Stop being such a meany pants!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hey! He's the one who started it! Your asking me to do something impossible! Look! I don't even have scissors!"

"Whatever! We have to get over to the Carpenter's Shop now, so lets get moving." Angie Ordered.

Just as they were about to turn towards town, a familiar voice exclaimed:

"Eeeepp!"

"Angelina! That was Julius!" Gill announced.

"It sounded painful!" Angie exclaimed.

"Angie, anything about Julius sounds painful." Chase declared coldly.

"We should go see what happened!" Angie insisted.

"But what about Mama and Dad? And Grandma! They think we're looking for land while they rest! They'd make me go without cake for a month, if they found out we didn't look for land! I can't go that long without cake!" Maya whined in a panicked tone.

"Maya...Exactly how much cake do you eat in a day?" Angie asked calmly.

"Yes Maya! Do tell! We are all sooooooo Curious!" Chase commanded, running a hand through his peach hair, and then placing it under his chin, in a girly manner.

"Cut it out, Chase!"

"Cut what out! Angie, I still don't have any scissors!"

"Well?" Angie pressed, completely ignoring Chase.

"Up till now, I've been on a diet! So..........About fifty, give or take cakes a day!" Maya answered.

Luke gasped. "Fifty!"

"Yup! I've sure been cutting back! I usually have about a hundred and six!"

"Woah!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah......I think you can go without cake for a while..." Angie murmured. "Come on! We've got to find Julius!"

"Must we?" Chase asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, must we?" Luke asked.

"Angie nodded, then sprinted off into the deep forest.

*******_The Forest_*******

"Julius! Juuuuuuuliuuus! Where aaaarrrre yooooou?" Angie called. They had been trampling through the deep wilderness, looking for julius, for about eight minutes now, and the thought of what could have happened to the purple haired man was eating through their minds. Maybe Luke was right...Maybe Julius was making over a Warthog after all!

As Angie pondered on what The Wart hog would do to Julius if he tried to give it a makeover, a cry ran through the woods.

"Eeeekkkkkk!" They heard.

"Julius? Guys! Its Julius!" Angie and the others began to race through the trees.

Soon they Had encountered Julius, standing in front of a tree with a hole in it.

"Oh! Angie Darling! You must meet My new pets!"

"New............Pets?" Angie asked.

"Yes! Angie Darling! New pet-" Julius replied, only to be cut off by Angie.

"We were worried you had gotten hurt by a Warthog with Pink lip gloss, and you have a new pet!" Angie spat.

"Why yes Angie Darling! Her name is-" Julius started, only to once again be cut off by Angie.

"Do you have any idea-" Angie started, only to be cut off by Julius at once.

"BUT! Angie Darling! You won't believe me! I have found something almost as nearly fabulous and beautiful as myself! Look! Go ahead! Gaze on at the complete cuteness, Darling!" He then stepped from in front of the tree.

Angie, Chase, and Maya all peered into the small hole in the tree. There lay several quite adorable squirrels.

"Great! Julius has gone nuts!" (no pun intended.) Chase exclaimed.

"Exactly why do you want a wild Squirrel?" Angie asked.

"I don't want, Angie Daaarling! I have! Pink 'n' Fluffy!" he then called out.

"Ohhh! That poor, poor squirrel! Such a terrible name!"Chase exclaimed.

"What are you talking about!" Maya asked. "Your hair is pink! Like Cotton Candy! Mmmmmmm! Cotton Candy!" As Chase turned his head, Maya reached out towards it, But, before she could eat poor unsuspecting Chase's head, Angie slapped Maya's hand away, also happening to hit Chase in the process.

"Oww!" Maya screeched.

"Hey!" Chase shouted.

"And its Fluffy too!" Angie declared, pulling Maya away.

Angie and Maya looked as ready to run as Chase was to catch them, when a Pink, Short furred squirrel ran up next to another, rather poofy long haired squirrel.

"Oh! How original! Let me guess! Pink!" Chase said, pointing at the pink tinted squirrel. "And Fluffy!" he pointed towards the other.

"Nope! Its the other way around!"

* * *

Well! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! And I promise to update right after I update my Warriors story! Remember, I've been having computer problems, so it might be a while, but its spring break, so I'll try to update as much as I can! See ya later! XD


	19. Titleless: The Sequel

Angie awoke at the shuffle of feet on her sister's hardwood floor.

Why was she here? Oh yeah! They had started to plan about the new inn, when became to late to head back. But when you think about it...A new Inn might just be Jake and Colleen's excuse for a vacation!

She looked up and saw a Great Shaggy dog looming over her.

'Oh Joy!' She thought as she looked down. 'It left a giant pile of pooh right next to it.' for right in front of her was a crumpled mound of something. Upon sparing a second glance, she realized it wasn't big pile of waste, but a sleeping bag. Chase's sleeping bag. Chase's empty sleeping bag.

She looked closer. No. There was pooh after all. Winnie the Pooh.

Chase. The sarcastic, obnoxious, and _almost_ down right hateful Chase, slept clutching a Winnie the Pooh bear doll.

She nearly burst out laughing right then, and she would to, if she hadn't heard Maya screaming something about peanut butter.

And thats when she did start laughing, because Luke had a glob of Peanut butter stuck to his head, and he was running away like his life depended on it (and lets face it, it probably did) from Maya.

Chelsea came up beside her, stifling a yawn. "Your friends sure ain't normal, Ang."

"You got that right..." Angie murmured as Chelsea sat down at the breakfast table. "What're they doing anyways."

"Oh...Maya asked if she could make breakfast...That dude, the one with the peach hair...he left out that there door soon as she asked. Said somethin', but I didn' catch all of it...Somethin' 'bout to young to be dyin'." she said with a yawn.

"What! Your letting Maya COOK?" Luke asked, stopping in his tracks, terrified.

Gill, then walked up, with a major case of bed head.

"What was that about Maya?" he asked, sleepily.

"She's letting Maya COOK." Luke said, emphasizing the word cook as if it was a horrible method of torture from the medieval days.

"Dear girl! Your mad! How could you let Maya COOK?" he said, immediately awoken.

"Gilligan! I must have misheard...did you just say that Maya is COOKING?" Julius asked, his hair perfectly neat, and smelling of roses, like always.

"Yep! She's cooking breakfast right now. Whats so wrong about her making some food?" Chelsea Questioned, motioning towards Maya, whom was currently attempting to eat the peanut butter directly on Luke's head. Although it looked like she was trying to eat his head...

"I'm Making Pancakes! And they're going to be awesome!" she smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that she couldn't even so much as make ice water to save her life.

"I don't see what would be so wrong about 'er cooking, its my house anyways, so I say let 'er cook!" Chelsea said.

"You have no idea what you just did..." Luke murmured.

Just about when Maya was half way over with cooking "breakfast" Chase came back, to the fumes of what smelled like herring and Chocolate, mixed in with a hint of Rotting Eggs.

Unfortunately, that was also when Hotaru woke up. Everyone honestly wouldn't be surprised if He ate Maya's "food" just to spite Chase, then end up dying afterward.

"Nuka *Cough cough* why are you here! You have *cough* your own house."

"Ah! But then *gagging* I wouldn't be able to spend more time with dear Angie! *cough* Besides! It only *cough* right to let childhood friends *gagging* spend time together! Especially when you were *cough* hogging her for so long! Without even telling me she was on the same Island *cough cough* as you!"

"What Are you talking about? *gagging* I hate her!"

"Chihaya. You shouldn't Say such things so lightly." Hotaru said, narrowing his eyes. "It one of the reasons why you are a burden to those who surround you..." he coldly murmured, walking out the door, as the rest of them stood there, speechless.

"Wha-What just happened?" Maya asked, coming out of the Kitchen.

"I've know Chase and Hotaru since I was little...They've never argued like that before...Even when Hotaru looked like he was going to kill him! He was so serious..." Angie murmured.

"Looks like Chase struck a nerve there..." Gill commented.

Luke then came out of the kitchen, looking around at the unusually silenced group.

"Why so quiet? Come on guys..talk! You know how I can't stand silence!" Luke said. After a few moments of silence, the group slowly parted, silently going about their usual ways of preparing for the day.

But the heavy silence remained. Which, ultimately killed Luke.

Thankfully, the silence ended when Chase left to go test a theory on whether or not peppermint can block out the taste of Maya's food, and Maya finished cooking said "food".

"Hey everybody! Soups on!" Maya called, laying a large spread of breakfast "foods". There were a couple things that were mildly recognizable, such as a green chunky liquid that one could assume was either Oatmeal, or Milk, there was also a stack of black hockey-pucks that one could also assume was once a form of bread. Another one, and this Angie thought was the least Mayafied, was a dish full of scrambled eggs.

They looked okay...but with Maya? Who knows!

Angie decided to take the chance, and grabbed a piece.

It was...rubber!

Angie gagged. "Maya do you really expect us to eat rubber?"

"Thats not rubber! I found those eggs right outside!" Maya exclaimed.

Angie glanced over at Chelsea, who was experimentally chewing on a piece.

Suddenly, she blew a big, yellow bubble.

"Thats...interesting...Angie! Can you promise me something?" Chelsea asked, in the calmest of manners.

"Sure." she replied

"That you'll never let me let 'er cook again!" she screeched, pointed at the she she was speaking about.

"I had a feeling you'd say that!"? Angie said, before run outside to puke along with the others.

_*20 minutes later* (Maya, Angie, Gill, Luke, and Julius are all siting together on the porch)_

"I still can't believe I thought for even a half second that Maya's cooking had gotten better at all!" Luke exclaimed, stretching his arms.

"Luke, please, I'm still trying to forget the egg gum..." Gill said weakly, covering his mouth.

"Well! I didn't see anything wrong with what Maya made!" Julius scoffed.

"Heh! Yeah, thats because you didn't eat any of it." Luke laughed.

"Well! I have to watch my figure, no? Besides, I know better after that cake incident when I was twelve."

"What happened Julius?"

"Back when we didn't know she couldn't cook, she brought a cake to school, and it looked completely fine." Luke said.

"However, once we each took a bite out of it, we all became sickly and had to go home for the rest of the day." Gill continued.

"Julius and I got the worst of it, though." Luke said in pain. He winced holding his stomach as though he was reliving the painful memory.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad! Teacher said that it was one of the most interesting cakes he ever ate!" Maya wailed.

"Yeah, but the same teacher also died from it a week later." Luke pointed out.

"Aww! Really? Why didn't anyone tell me! I always thought he died from extreme food diving!" Maya exclaimed.

"What in the world is extreme food diving, and why did someone die from it." Chase asked, walking up to the group.

"A way to eat where you fill a pool full of food, then dive in on a diving board. It's only pausible in the World of Maya, though." Gill explained.

"Ahh..." Chase nodded.

"So...What was Hotaru so freaked out about?" Luke asked.

Chase's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you ask him yourself." Chase said stiffly, walking away.

"What was that all 'bout?" Chelsea asked, clutching a stuffed chihuahua.

"Darling...I could explain their complex argument even if I knew what it was about." Julius told her.

After a few silent moments, Chelsea squealed, and the others all looked around for a dog, but all they saw was the Silver hair young man they had met earlier with the dog that scared Chelsea half to death.

"Eeeee! Vaughnie!" She screamed, running towards him.


	20. Titleless: Return of the Missing Title

Guess what? I'm not dead! Now, please allow me to grovel at your feet! I'M SO SORRY! I DID UPDATE FOR SO LONG! I feel so guilty! In fact I don't expect you guys to forgive me ever! But, the good part is that I did return. And I brought a chapter! I hope you like it enough to review! I don't even care if its a flame about how I right Chelsea so ridiculously out of character! In fact, flames are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I'm just keeping all of their characters in my closet, and Marvelous hasn't found out yet.

* * *

Chapter 20

The Brunette ran over, acting almost uncharacteristically childish.

"Hey, Chels." The man called Vaughnie quietly chuckled, ruffling Chelsea's bandana.

"I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, taking the silverette into a death grip that could make Maya turn green in envy.

"Its only been two days, Chels." Vaughn grunted airlessly, for Chelsea's death hug could easily kill three men and a sumo wrestler.

"Two days too long! Your my best friend, Vaughn! You should know how boring it is without you!" She teased, smiling.

"Well..." Vaughn started, before he could finish, Chelsea suddenly released him from her killer grip. She backed away and put her hands on her jean covered hips, glaring at him.

"Why did you bring that evil thing to my house?"

Vaughn blushed, pulling his fedora down to hide his face.

"I thought you liked 'em, Chels." he murmured.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she shouted.

"Well..." he started, going no where.

"I mean, seriously! Why does everyone always assume that!" Chelsea complained.

"At this point the audience of the scene was desperately trying to hold back their laughter.

"I wonder why?" Gill asked sarcastically, through bursts of quite unGill-like laughter.

"I...Don't know...Gill...I don't know..." Angie replied, trying desperately to hold it back.

"Guys, why are you laughing?" Maya asked, oblivious to it all.

"Nothing that concerns you, darling, nothing that concerns you." Julius replied through uncontrollable giggle bursts.

"Yeah, Maya, Just as go back to your breakfast dreaming..." Luke laughed.

Chelsea glanced over and raised a chocolatey eyebrow.

"What are you guys laughing at?" she questioned.

"Nothing, nothing...Just...join Maya in her food dreams or something...Theres nothing wrong..." Angie assured through giggles.

"Okay...ignoring them now..." Chelsea mumbled.

"Oh! By the way, Taro is looking for some...things...He said to tell him if you find a black hole, a sarcastic flamingo...I think some type of worm...another type of bird...I think he said peacock...and an Axe murderer or something? I don't know... some really weird stuff...but if you find any, tell the old man." he mentioned.

"Um...alright...I'll tell him" she started glancing over at the audience."When I see something...don't know about worms and axe murderers, but I'm sure there's a peacock or two floating around here somewhere..." Chelsea noted.

"Alright...I've gotta go now...But before I do...Chels...I'm stumped. What do you want for your birthday?" he questioned, pulling his hat down.

"Birthday?" she exclaimed.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" he asked, voice hinting at confusion.

"Angie?" Chelsea turned to the brunette.

"Yeah?" she replied in gasps through the laughter.

"How dare you let me forget my birthday!"

"Uh..." Vaughn scratched the back of his neck. "I think its time I check on Bessie..." he grunted, and with that he slipped out of the farm.

"Thats your job." she replied, starting to calm down a bit.

"Well, whether it is or not, Taro's looking for you guys, so you better go!"

"B-but I'm not a flamingo!" Angie exclaimed.

"And I've never touched an axe once in my life! Much less even thought of killing people!" Gill added.

"Oh please! You've considered murdering me nearly every Thursday! Your just waiting until your dad gets assassinated so you can become Mayor and hire someone to do it for you!" Angie argued.

"Oh yes, because I so want our main source of income to tragically lost in the fire." Gill responded sarcastically

"Oh, so thats how your gonna do it, eh?" Angie smiled.

"I'm hungry!" Maya wailed.

"Well then, darling! We better head to Taro's before you try to eat one of my precious snake skin boots!" Julius giggled.

"Oh! I wouldn't do that again! Your boots taste nasty!" Maya exclaimed.

Julius's eyes narrowed. "So thats where my Cobra Cuties went..." and with that they headed off, Julius keeping a close eye on both Maya and his feet as they went.

* * *

And with that, the chapter is finished! And I just wanna say again how sorry I am. I can't believe I left you guys hanging for so long like that! But the good news is that I'm (hopefully) going to update once a week again, its just that for a while there I had run out of ideas and suffered from writer's block. But now I'm fresh and new, and I've got loads more ideas.

Please Review! I don't even care if its a flame! In fact, like I said before, I deserve a flame, with how long its been!

See you guys later! Bye!


End file.
